


Splinter

by AveTheNoulGuy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aggression, Fluff, I mean, Other, Shapeshifting, Splinter - Freeform, bc catra, bc ofc the most aggressive and issue-ridden character goes around BAREFOOT, dt is in it, in foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveTheNoulGuy/pseuds/AveTheNoulGuy
Summary: Angwy kitty gets SOME help and care from a mischievous shapeshifter that decided not to mess them up further
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck!" The pad flew in through the open door and smashed against the wall, followed by an angry cat. The force captain stormed over the shattered electronics and stared at the screen behind them, waiting for something, anything, to flare up, to give her the answer she had been looking for for so long. Or at least to give her something new to lash out at.

The shapeshifter silently put their own pad down on the table beside their huge couch and tiptoed closer. "What is it, kitten?"

"We lost. Again. In Thaymore of all places . . ."

The door hissed closed behind them. How did they want to entertain themselves today . . . ?

"A relevant loss?"

"No, of course. I'm not dumb." Catra's knuckles were white against the dark green metal paint. "Just . . . annoying. I wanted to set up a supply base there. Would've made it easier to get weapons to Brightmoon."

Out of her sight, the mischievous scalie rolled their eyes. Seriously, as if they of all people couldn't spot a lie. They came besides their person of interest, pointing at the map with a long, slender green finger. "Elberon is easier to get to, though. There's some hilly terrain between there and Brightmoon, but that's nothing our little tech mistress can't take care of." They wrapped an arm around the feline's shoulder. "Tell me, kitten . . . what is this really about?"

Catra turned aside, about to storm off again, but stopped. She took Double Trouble's hand, held it. The trickster could feel she was getting emotional again. "That's . . . that's where I lost Adora."

Oh boy. That was a landmine they didn't see coming. Catra took a step away, still absentmindedly holding their hand. "I . . . I had just gotten promoted, and it was my first mission, I was so glad when I found her, but . . . but she fucking left me for some Rebellion bastards!" She kicked the pad, sending it off against another wall and stabbing a glass splinter in her bare foot.

"Fuck!" she shouted, falling to her knees and clutching her knee.

Double Trouble was looking at her, hand at their hip, a blank expression on their face. She was . . . weak. Casual. And it obviously wasn't a facade she showed to everyone. What was it, the trickery? Their shapeshifting? Why did she trust them so?

Sigh. "C'mere, kitten . . ." Double Trouble bent down, wrapping two momentarily beefed up arms around her. She hissed at them, but they had grown up in a desert with venomous snakes and ignored it, carrying her to the sofa bridal-style and depositing her softly. Despite the apparent enmity, she didn't try to get off, but just stared at them. Facades, facades . . .

"Just stand still." They picked up her foot with a slender arm, taking a look at the tiny splinter lodged into her toebeanies. Growing two pincer-like nails, they took it out without much of a bother.

"Ouch . . ."

"Seriously, kitten." They took a moment to ruffle her already very messy hair. "Where would you be without me?"

Just as Double Trouble was about to head back to the map to think of something else to bait her with, she grabbed their hand, keeping it in her mess of a hairball. Catra was shaking. And . . . yup. Tears.

"I miss her. I miss her so much . . . we grew up together, she was always taking care of me . . . protected me from, from mother . . . well, at least from the worst of it . . . Trouble, I . . ." She pressed their hand against her sobby face, too much of a mess to keep talking.

". . . oh, kitten." Double Trouble toyed with an idea. Gently caressing her face, holding one cheek and making her stare at their face as they slowly shifted into the blonde's skin, grinning at her . . . or maybe, just, smiling, softly, loving her like she craved to be loved . . .

No. There was time for that later. They nudged themselves beside the kitty on the sofa, pulling her into their lap and slowly combing through that thick mass of hair. "There, there . . . it will be all right."

She looked up, with wet eyes. Despite their thick skin, despite their cold heart, it almost hurt them to see her like that.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty is in better spirits now, but the lizard gets ideas.

"That's the happy trot, isn't it? C'mon, kitten, enlighten me. Why the good mood today?"

Double Trouble was yet again stalking behind Catra in one of the Horde's endless corridors, and they didn't need to see the feline's face to know she was grinning like mad.

"We took over Elberon, like you suggested. And with a better supply, we managed to get the upper hand in Thaymore as well. Should have a camp there by the end of the week. Damn, this is turning out easier than expected."

"So full with glee . . . I almost feel like you're about to ask me out for lunch." For once, they weren't lying. They hadn't seen their kitten that happy in weeks.

"Who knows, I just might! Up for some fish?"

"Hmm, chicken for me." They trotted up next to her, stealing a sideways glance. She was actually smiling. A rare sight indeed. "So that's what she saw you like . . ."

"What?"

Oh shit, did they say that out loud? "I was just wondering which side of you she knew better." Not entirely a lie, but a bit too close to the truth for comfort. As a manipulator, Double Trouble didn't like laying themselves bare.

"Who?" Apparently, Catra was so unused to being happy she could barely manage coherent thought. Well, a free lunch was always acceptable.

"You know." They playfully restyled their hair, painting it a few shades blonder. "Oh, look at me, I'm blonde, and tall, and a buff gal who-"

Out of nowhere, Catra slammed them against the wall, claws digging into the scalie's shoulders. The happy spirit was all gone, and she was back to feral, hissing at them. "Don't. EVER. Even DARE. Play Adora for me. You don't know her, bastard, and you have no right to play me like that."

Double Trouble snapped back to green in an instant. Their kitten was somewhat wild and had a wide and deep - and, frankly, also broad - array of issues, but her mood swings had been getting worse and worse. What was it, what held this mess of a person together? What still drove her further towards self-destruction? Double Trouble glanced down, at the narrow space between their bodies. Their heart was beating way faster than it should have. Was this what people wrote songs about? They had never gotten the point of it, mostly because they usually did away with genitals, but . . . damn, this was something.

As sheepishly as they could, they lifted their arms. "Sorry."

Their wildcat tromped away, leaving them against the wall, still confused. What was that supposed to be?! They knew she had issues with Adora, and had figured out not to speak the name aloud if they wanted to avoid an angry cat in the face, but that small a trigger? They had missed something, hadn't they.

Jogging after the sound of angry steps, Double Trouble couldn't fail but notice they were now headed away from the cafeteria. Irrelevant, they thought. What had they done? Sly entry, polished till it shined, a joke flirt that went a tiny, calculated bit further than expected, the slightest of provocations that still managed to topple her over . . . was she overreacting because she was happy? Oh, that kitten. But no, while the very unusual state of mind seems to have helped, it was the flirt that tipped her off-balance.

In another fraction of a second, Double Trouble had a plan of action as well. Dumb cravings, making them improvise like that.

"Catra."

She trotted away, ignoring them.

"Kitten."

She answered with a grumble that could have almost been a snappy 'What'. The trickster made a show of massaging their shoulder, even though they had already shifted the scars away.

"You know, with your claws and strength . . . you can be quite intimidating, at times . . ."

"Yeah no shit, go tell Hordac if you don't like it . . ." Turned them down, again. But lingered on a bit longer, didn't she?

"Kitten?" Hurrying up, Double Trouble managed to put a hand on Catra's shoulder. Just as she turned to scowl them off again, the lizard slid their tail forward, tripping her feet and making her fall against a nearby wall - dragging them after her.

The surprised kitten pushed the wall back, but had another surprise when the lizard on top of her didn't seem to move back, instead opting to smile at her.

In the back of her mind, a pair of approaching footsteps went unnoticed.

"So, about that little . . . situation . . . we were in back there . . ."

"What about it?" Seriously? She didn't even pretend to dislike it! Well, she did scowl, but that hardly meant anything with her . . .

"Oh, I was just wondering . . ." Double Trouble gave her one of their trademark grins. "You haven't been getting very rowdy lately, have you?"

"Wha-" Boots getting closer. "Double Trouble, this is very inappropriate!"

The door hissed open. In the last possible moment, the lizard let her go, straightening up and donning a more innocent smile.

"Oh, hi, Scorpia! Catra and I were just talking about you!"

"Me?" Scorpia's face lit up with glee. "Catra was talking about me?"

"Was NOT," she hissed in the trickster's direction through her teeth before storming off in an embarrassed jog.

"No, Catra, wait- !"

"Scorpia." The crustacean stopped dead in her tracks at the actor's commanding voice. "I think she might be a bit busy at the moment . . . is it something important?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: scorpions are actually arachnids (spooder) and not crustaceans (crabs n krill). I was poking fun at her (remember that scene where Catra was freaking out bc w a t e r but Scorpia was happy bc WATER!? yeah)
> 
> Also, I try to stick to canon bc that's the kind of dumbass I am, but by now I'm pretty sure this ain't gonna happen and might mess up some of the events in the series, so please ignore those parts . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizard aint done yet

In the safety of her room, Catra slouched down against the door, wrapping her arms around herself. What the hell had that been? Double Trouble of all people acting that weird with her! She knew they could get . . . a little obsessive when they tried to get into their "role", but that was slowly going too far! And she couldn't help but imagine how far they could still go, pinning her like that . . .

What was going on in their reptilian brain? Was it another "drama" they had come up with? She started angrily pacing around her room. God, she hated those. Couldn't they just shut up and do their job as she told them to, like everyone else? Well, come to think of it, there were a lot of people that didn't care about her opinion and kept misbehaving, and thinking on their own, and getting way too close for comfort - Scorpia, Hordak, Lenny . . .

Entrapta . . .

She instinctively jolted up as the door hissed its angry lullaby. A note of impending doom, she had come to despise it, even now that Shadow Weaver was behind bars.

"Catra! Hi! I just got these folders from Elberon-"

"Leave them on the table, I'll deal with them later."

Scorpia. Great. The one she least needed now. All that useless compassion . . .

" . . . Catra?"

"What?!"

Scorpia inched back from her violent reaction. "I was . . . worried about you. Is everything all right?"

Oh, God damn it. Catra sighed. "I . . . yeah. Double Trouble got a bit weird in the corridor, and it confused me." Why was she telling her this? In a futile attempt to take it back, she turned away again. "That's all."

" . . . aww, you did like it . . . "

Almost tripping over her own feet, Catra spun back, catching the last bit of black morph as Double Trouble tossed the folders on her table.

"Hi, kitten."

"Double Trouble! You surprised me! What, what are you doing here?" Her consciousness caught up. "And why the hell are you acting so weird these last few days? I don't need your help!"

"I felt something else besides fury back there, and I thought I might . . . investigate . . ." They took a few steps, their heels clicking on the metal. Catra was still too shocked to move away. Captivation successful.

"As for why, well . . ." Gently, they took her clawed hands, spreading them apart, opening her up like they were eventually going to do with her heart, enjoying every moment. "Entertainment? You do need me, kitten. You need someone to help you, someone who knows how you feel without needing to bother with your angry facades, and out of all the fools here, I'm the only one who sees through them . . ."

"Stop . . . stop, let go, go away from me!"

Slowly urging her backward, almost dancing, Double Trouble pressed her against the cold metal wall. "I haven't shifted, kitten. You could easily push me back and scratch all over my handsome face if you wanted."

With another unhinged grin, the shapeshifter leaned closer, almost nuzzling her neck. Catra turned her head away, but didn't say anything. She was sad, Double Trouble knew. But she wouldn't cry. Not because she was too strong for that, or too angry. She just had . . . other things on her mind right now.

"Thought so." Without another warning, they took a step back, letting go of her hands and dropping her to the floor, where she crawled to a ball at their knees. "I know this is teh Evil Hordeh and all, but you might profit from being a bit more open to people. Who knows, maybe they're not all looking to stab a dagger in your back."

Clicking away, they headed back for the door, proud of a day's job well done. Now they had to meet her somewhere more public, pretend nothing happened a few times, casually hit a weak spot when she can't hit back properly . . . all going well, they'd have her cracked in a week.

They stopped, half turning back and twitching an ear. "What?"

Catra, blushing like a volcano, looked away - again. Gosh, learn to control your nervous ticks, girl. She was so easy to read. "S, stay. Just for a while. Don't . . . don't leave me like this. Please."

For the first time, they actually couldn't suppress their grin. This was going to be so much better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the headcanon that Catra curses. Fits her aggressive persona. Though I also understand why they wouldn't put it in a children's show . . .
> 
> Also fyi next chapter gonna be HORNY I tell ya
> 
> or, to quote The Incredibles, "they gonna get BIZAY" *finger guns*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy, as promised! Tbh I still haven't gotten the whole chapter to my liking, but here's the first half so you have something to do during the plague!

Double Trouble carried Catra to her bed, leaving her on one edge. It occurred to them that they had been doing something very similar the evening before, though in a completely different context. Were candles in order? They went to the panel next to the door, locking it and messing a bit with the light settings.

"So . . . sorry if this is personal, but . . . you know, I was wondering-"

"Oh, whatever I want. I usually don't have any, though. Makes things easier. However . . ." They pretended to look back at the screen, giving her half a smug grin. "People do seem to be rather interesting in what a shapeshifter is capable of . . ."

"Um." Catra's expression was blank. Her brain couldn't quite catch up with the situation. On the other side of the room, Double Trouble knew how to act casual. A sexy walk, sit close to her, a bit too close for comfort but not yet pressing against her, maybe breathe a bit on her. "Hm?"

"I uh . . ."

"'I haven't done it before?' Don't worry, I've been told first times are actually rather easy." They put a hand on her hip and pulled her closer. It was more than they would usually allow themselves, but she didn't seem to mind their trespassing much. "Just relax. I'll be gentle with you. Your pace."

Catra's breathing changed rhythm as she tried to calm herself. The shapeshifter noticed their own tail was a bit too fidgety, and toned it down a bit. God, so much to keep track of. They hadn't realized they were that excited to toy with the kitten.

"So um . . . you've done, um."

"Sex work?"

". . . yes."

"I'm a shapeshifter, kitten. You'd be surprised how much people would pay to sleep with their closest friend, or teacher, or-" Ex-lover. They bit their tongue instead. "Colleague."

"Oh."

"Don't worry." They traced a hand over the feline's back, caressing her gently to calm her down. "I won't ask for extra pay. At least, not too much - you pay for everything else already, why not have a little FUN . . ." They took a friendly jab to the ribs. "Oh come on, you're in a military base! If people weren't scared shitless from you and Hordac, they'd be rolling around the corridors all day!"

"Pheh. As if anyone's that horny."

"Oh, kitten." They kept caressing her back, leaning in for a whisper. "Have you really been that lonely?" For the first time, she pulled away. Double Trouble had expected that, of course - it was her weak spot. They just wanted to make sure she was cracking open properly.

"I, I'll, I'll be honest, I don, don't really know what I . . . want . . . from this . . ."

"Hm. I'll put on some music, then. Might help you think." They stood up, leaving her seated on the edge of the bed, and trotted back to the console, casually precise about each step with their long green legs, imitating a girl they had seen a few years back in a bar in the Waste.

Catra's eyes were captivated by the lizard's hips. Had they always been that lithe? Leaning over the console, they gave her a good look of her behind while they put on some calm music. When they looked back at her, Catra completely forgot to act innocent about it.

"You like them?" Double Trouble spun around, their tail swishing on the floor. "I can do quite a bit more than that," they added, molding their chest with their slender arms, sculpting a pair of breasts. "You like tits, right? I've seen you stare at Scorpia's before."

"I uh, I . . . no! I haven't been checking her out?!"

"Oh, kitten." They walked back, leaning over Catra and forcing her back, almost lying down. "You think I haven't noticed? How you look at all the big girls here?"

They braided their hair in dreads, buffing up their arms a few sizes and resting them on their now sexy hips. "Aw c'mon, Catra, don lie ta me!"

A deep snort was Catra's substitute for laughter. Apparently, they'd have to work harder than that for a smile. Jumping back on the bed, they circled around her, hugging her from behind and rubbing the kitty's furry belly. As the nervous wreck was finally calming down, they pulled her closer with their legs, making sure she couldn't get away even if she still wanted to. Shifting their throat a bit, they pulled out the growly voice.

"So what do you say? A sweet night with some bad girls, keeping you hot and bothered?"

" . . ."

"Louder."

"I, I think I'd like that . . ."

"Aww, she said yes!" They jokefully pumped a fist in the air. Catra's chuckle could have almost been a laugh. Another overworked part of Double Trouble's brain stepped up and remembered a few stories an old friend of theirs had told them in the Waste. Maybe they could work with this.

"So," they continued, pressing against her back and rolling their assets around a bit, "whachu want?"

". . . isn't it your job to come up with something entertaining?"

Double Trouble smiled gently and moved next to her. Playing with her ruffled hair, the lizard dug their fingers in, pulling her down and across their knees, quickly working her belt with their free hand. Catra yelped as she felt the cool air on her butt and thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the song playing is "1950" btw)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final! Just like the 5th is the final season, I guess. Though I must admit, it's kinda open-ended, so I might get back to it . . . or maybe start another one . . . yeee . . .

"Hey, what the-"

Smack! Catra was driven forward by the surprise open-palmed smack on her butt. "Whose a bad kitty."

"Aw! Double Trouble what are you-"

Smack! She managed to remain quiet this time. "Who's been a bad kitty, Catra?"

"I don't-"

Smack! Catra grunted something under her breath, likely to suppress a moan. Double Trouble grinned, leaning in and whispering in the fluff of her ears. "Oh, I think you do. Who's been. A bad. Kitty?"

". . ."

Smack! They put a bit more force behind it this time, and got a very rewarding moan out of it. "Louder!"

"It, it's me . . ."

Smack! "Full sentence!"

"I've, I've been a bad girl . . ."

Smack! "Louder, kitten!"

"I've been a bad kitty!" Catra shouted, probably loud enough to be heard over 'Talia' still playing in the background and out into the corridor. The lizard started massaging her butt as she slumped down on her mistrex's legs.

"See? It wasn't so hard, was it? And, if I was to judge . . ." They quickly slipped a hand between her legs, producing a yelp, "it did entertain you, didn't it?"

Catra was either too embarrassed or too horny to answer properly as she nuzzled against their slick green thighs, slobbering all over their beautiful legs and rubbing her crotch over their palm. They considered scolding her for it, but decided they rather liked her like that after all, pulling their hand back a bit to tease her.

"You sure are horny for a first-timer, aren't you? Though, I did imagine you being more aggressive . . ."

"I'm . . ." Catra gathered herself enough to stop rubbing herself off on their hand and raised herself a little, still keeping her wet-furred crotch over their hand. "I'm not a 'first-timer', actually . . ."

Their eyes went wide, pupils dilated till there was almost none left. "Oh damn. Who was it?" Their teeth had become surprisingly sharp, without them noticing, and it made for a very menacing grin. "No, lemme guess. It was Adora, right?"

A moment later, their grin dropped into the universal 'oh shit' expression as Catra had begun slowly sliding away from them. "Um. Sorry, I was just surprised that . . ."

"That I'd get laid?" Catra chuckled, sulking even further. "Yeah, it was Adora. We . . ." She sighed. She was still too proud to cry, but it was getting harder. "We used to share a bed since we were kids, but sex somehow never came up . . . Though, I'm pretty sure she knew how horny I could get before even I did . . . Shadow Weaver had sent her on some dumb training mission, and Adora had insisted I go as well. We were sent off to a camp, you know, to 'experience first-hand action', even though we only did watch posts and nothing actually happened. Most of the soldiers weren't really serious, so I managed to steal a bottle of wine, Adora thought it was grape juice and got drunk, then she started taking her clothes off because she'd become too hot, and I decided to go along . . ."

The kitty cuddled up against the shifter's chest, blinking tears away. "So . . . yeah. That was it. My awful first time, on a dumb road trip with my drunk best friend who doesn't even remember a thing."

For the first time in a long while, the liar didn't know what to do. With no witty comeback, they caressed the kitty's awfully uncombed hair as she rested on their chest, as her back started heaving while she silently cried her eyes out, as she clumsily wiped her tears away on her expensive outfit.

Then they perked up, smiling and bobbing their head. "Oh, that's a good one."

Sob, sob, a final clumsy wipe. "What is?"

They pointed up at the figurative loudspeakers. "'Pussy is God'. Very fitting, don't you think?" After a brief and unusual moment of hesitation, (shifts a pussy) "Wanna pray some?"

Looking down, Catra tried to feel turned on, but it disappeared somewhere in the void left in her after a lengthy session of crying. ". . . no."

Double Trouble's smile dropped in an instant. "Oh, why am I asking." Carefully, they dug their fingers in her hair again and pulled her aside, putting some motion into her sour, tired body, and then spreading their legs around her on the bed. "Pray for me, kitty. Pray for this poor sinner."

Catra growled at their hand still in her hair. "I thought we were done, Double Trouble."

"You tell me, pussy cat." Double Trouble grinned, slipping a leg between Catra's, reminding her of how wet she still was between her legs despite all the crying. "Are we?"

Slowly, fueled by the lizard's cockiness, the old heat returned to her. With a grin, Catra grabbed their beautiful legs and leaned in one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized: McTrouble walks over to the console and puts on King Princess. So, either 1. the Horde has something akin to Spotify and Double Trouble likes King Princess enough to play her songs during sex, or 2. the Horde doesn't have Spotify, but Catra is so gay she has all her songs saved and ready to play whenever she feels like an emotional wreck.

**Author's Note:**

> @sheblah I know I promised pinning but uuuh ya the baby needs therapy, I found it hard to imagine her keeping up the facade. Maybe I'll write that one out as well?


End file.
